warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Stupid Little Things Called Toms
From the minute I was born I was worn to the Warrior Code. Rule number 1: DO NOT HAVE ANY LOYALTIES TO ANOTHER CLAN! I was always dedicated to it... That was before I met Hawktail. I always admired the queens and wanted kits of my own but all the toms were... well... not the right mate for me. Of course with my fluffy white fur with sterling silver markings I was one of the prettiest she-cats in the clan. There was one tom named Streamfur who was always fawning over me. A creepy stalker cat was NOT what I needed but he was kind and had pure intenions. Then there was Nettleclaw who thought that she-cats were only good for having kits, the jerk. It seemed that I might never find the perfect mate. It all changed the night of the gathering. Hailstar, my father, had invited me to go to the Gathering in hopes that it would cheer me up. I went, of course and that's when my whole life changed. So we got to the gathering at the same time Oakclan did. We started to chat amongst ourselves before Heatclan and Grassclan got there. That's when a warrior named Hawktail walked over to me. "Hey I'm Hawktail, the Treeclan deputy" He said staring at me with his blue eyes. You could see his rippling muscles underneath his tabby coat. "I knew that" I said with a mrrow of amusement "I'm Silversnow, Iceclan" "I know you gave me a scar I would never forget when we were apprentices" he showed me the claw marks on his neck that made me a warrior. "That's weird you gave me the exact same scar:" I lifted up my neck to find out that they were exactly identical. "Talk about weird" Hawktail said. the conversation lasted for the rest of the gathering. Suddenly, I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something that I had never felt before... Am I falling in love with him? Is that what this feeling is? All of a sudden he licked my cheek, and I felt like I was about to die.... "I like you... a lot" He said melting me with those blue eyes. "I like you too" I said. "Meet me tomorrow here, at moonhigh" He purred. "Okay" I gave a little smile at him and walked to where my clan was sitting. The next day I was waiting for moonhigh to come so I could meet up with Hawktail. I just hoped my father Hailstar didn't know about us. If he did I was as good as dead. "psst..." I heard a whisper "Silversnow? You there" "yeah" I replied. I saw the large muscular frame of Hawktail that made me melt like ice on a hot greenleaf day. "You okay?" Hawktail asked, his tail entwined in mine. "Yeah its just I'm a little pressured, my father's sick and he only has 2 lives left. Plus, the deputy is creul and he wants me as his mate." I saw Hawktail's puzzled expression. "Don't worry, I said no!" "Good" His gaze softened, "Because I have a question to ask you..." "What is it?" I said my heart was pounding so hard I swore he could hear it. He walked a little closer to me. "Silversnow, will you be my mate?" "I... I don't know" I said. "It's against the warrior code" His eyes were filled with sadness, "Don't you love me?" "Of course I do! with all my heart" I said tearing up. "I just need to think about it" "Meet me same place same time tomorrow to decide" He meowed, somewhat somberly, Next thing I knew Hawktail disapeared into the shadows of the night. Tomorrow night, Why so soon? I pondered the thought of us being mates. It was against the warrior code, though. Maybe if he joined my clan we could be together.... He was the deputy of his clan, he could never do that. But I couldn't even dream of leaving my clan, especially with Hailstar so sick. I knew that I had to work with Featherleaf, the medicine cat in order to save my father. When I got back to IceClan I was greeted by a face I did not want to see. It was Shadowclaw, the clan deputy. "Hey cutie! Thought about my offer lately?" his arrogant voice was like stinking thorns in my ears. "Go away, Shadowclaw" I hissed. "Fine but my offer won't hang around long, babe. Better act fast before the good one's taken" Better act now before the good one's taken. The deputy's words rung in my ears. I knew he was talking about himself but I couldn't help linking it to Hawktail. I had made my descision. All of a sudden Streamfur rushed up to me. His light blue eyes filled with worry. "Hailstar needs to see you, Silversnow! He said it's urgent!" My father was really sick, so I couldn't even imagine what was happening. I walked in, and the stench of sickness filled my senses. "Silversnow?" He rasped. "Are you there?" "Yes, I'm here." I sat next to my father, and groomed him. Fallowstep, the medicine cat, called me over. "It's worse than I thought. Silversnow, your father has Blackcough." "What?" I couldn't take it, my father would probably die. I paced back and forth through the den. "He will be okay, won't he?" Category:Fanfiction Category:Hazeleye's Fan Fictions